¡Me gustas!
by Razhelle
Summary: nuestro natsu celoso, un accidente con la posion de juvia, un muy nervioso dragon slayer a punto de declararse y una gran confusion XD
1. El inicio de los 'celos'

**N/a: Hola a todos los nalu fans soy nueva en cuanto a fics de fairy tail pero sin duda es uno de mis animes favoritos, Es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo asi que espero que sea de su agrado acepto criticas constructivas asi que dejen reviews si?ah! verdad suelo debatir bastante conmigo misma o como yo le llamo mi subconsiente, no quiero ser mala pero digamos que no me cae muy bien lissana ni nadie que se le acerque a natsu :3 solo lucy ****Sin mas rodeos aquí esta hehehe XD… **

* * *

¡Me gustas!

**Primer capitulo**: ¿Celos?

- ''_vamos dicelo torpe no seas un cobarde y dile de una buena vez que te gusta''- _Y-yo te queria decir q-que m-me

~y todo empezo asi…~

* * *

Era una típica mañana en el gremio de Fairy Tail, todo era normal Cana bebiendo, Gray y Natsu peleaban mientras Lissana trataba de separarlos sin éxito alguno, Erza estaba de mision asi que no estaba ahí para detenerlos como siempre lo hacia sin embargo Natsu paro la pelea, al no encontrar a la rubia, usualmente quien los terminaba separando cuando no estaba Erza, era Lucy, quien se ponia mal cuando ellos empezaban a destruir todo lo que les rodeara así que finalmente siempre terminaban de pelear con el fin de que lucy no se molestara o entristesca, como no estaba en el gremio, Gray y Natsu se extrañaron pues no habia estado ahí toda la mañana y ya era de tarde asi que terminaron de pelear, al menos físicamente.

- Hey cerebro congelado sabes donde esta lucy? – pregunto natsu bajandose de la mesa en la que estaba parado

- ni idea flamita – le contesto Fullbuster bajandose y recogiendo su camisa – seguro esta en su casa, ire a buscarla – finalmente dijo abotonandose la camisa

Juvia estaba en un rincon con un aura asesina maldisiendo a la pobre de lucy sin embargo sus maldiciones cesaron cuando Natsu dijo.-

- No! Ire yo, tú quedate aquí - dijo Natsu adelantandose a lo que el fullbuster replicó

- Por que tu siempre vas yo tambien soy su amigo – Natsu al oir esto paro, giro y practicamente grito

- Si pero yo soy su ''mejor'' amigo – dijo señalandose victorioso – asi voy yo

- NO! Voy yo tu siempre vas se aburrira de ti – dijo con simplesa

Y asi se armo otra pela mas, Mirajane al oir esto se les acerco con una bandeja de jugos y les dijo.-

- Mejor esperense y vayan viendo las misiones lucy no los querra ver pelearse de nuevo – en fatiso en ''de nuevo''

- Esta bien – dijeron al unisonop ambos magos elementares

Juvia al oir eso pensaba en su esquina '' _si le doy esta pocion a Gray-Sama, se enamorará de Juvia y olvidara a lucy-san''_se fue acercando tipo ninja y derramo unas cuantas gotas en su jugo,( la pocion consistia en la persona que la tomaba se enamorario de la primera persona que viera pasar pero tardaba unos minutos en funcionar) Gray tomo su jugo y dijo

- Bien vas tú yo ire a hablar con Levy-chan a ver si esta con ella – sentencio dirigiendose a la salida del gremio

Ya habiendose tomado la pocion, y su camino de la barra hasta la puerta la pocion fua haciendo efecto osea que la primera persona que viera pasar o entrar por la puerta serai de quien se enamoraria juvia se queria asegurar de que fuera su cara la que viese pero no fue asi, fue Lucy.

Gray P.O.V

Despues de tomar el jugo que nos dio Mirajane me senti raro como si tuviera algo en el estomago lo ignore y se me ocurrio la idea de ir a buscar a Levy pues seguro Lucy estaria con ella asi que se lo dije a Natsu y me dirigi a la puerta, extrañamente sentia que flotaba me sentia tan raro en eso entro por la puerta Lucy, se veia tan linda, su brillante cabello rubio, sus ojos chocolates y su dulce sonrisa simplemete se veia hermosa, me cachetee mentalmente diciendo – que te pasa es tu nakama, nada mas solo eso que tienes? –

- Ah! Hola Gray – me saludo con su tipica sonrisa, atrás la seguia Levy, que mas da eso no me importaba

- Hola Lu-Lucy – le conteste me sentia raro, me sentia atraido – adios! – le dije y me fui si seguia ahí iba a derretirme, yo un mago de hielo que ironico

FIN DEL P.O.V

Juvia siguio a Gray hasta afuera ''que raro que le habra pasado'' pensaba para si la rubia sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Natsu quien se le abalanso encima saludandola

- Lucy! Estaba preocupado ya te iba ir a buscar – sonrio dejando de abrasarla y mirandola de frente

- Lo siento Natsu pero es que fui con Levy-chan a la biblioteca – le dijo señalandole unos libros

Levy se habia ido a la barra a hablar con Mirajane dejando a los dos ''mejores amigos'' hablando solos, para pensamiento de Levy los dos hacian muy linda pareja **(n/a: y para quien no hehe)**

- Lucy y….? – le pregunto Natsu señalandole la pizarra de anuncios – que mision tomaremos hoy?

Bueno Natsu tu escoge yo ire a hablar con Mirajane – le dijo a Natsu como si fuese toda una mama diciendole a su hijo que escogiese un juguete

- Aye – le contesto

- Y happy donde esta – le pregunto antes de que se fuera a la pizarra

- Con charle – le dijo llendose

Lucy le mostraba sus libros a Mirajane mientras que Natsu miraba con atencion la pizarra y al parecer encontro un anuncio perfecto para los ''dos'' el anuncio decia '' se necesita servivio de magos guardaespaldas para encontrar una el cofre de Graen'' no le parecia mucho lo que pedia si no la cantidad de dinero ''20.000.000'' perfecto penso en lucy pues ella pagaba la renta de la casa en la que siempre se metia sin permiso y todo lo que terminaba comiendo cuando le agarraben sus ataques de hambre. Se le acerco lissana y le dijo.-

- Natsu, vamos a hacer una mision juntos – le dijo abrazandolo **(n/a:la odio)**

- No, lo siento lissana pero lucy y yo tenemos una mision a la cual ir sera para otra – le dijo seprandola dirigiendose a lucy **(n/a: jajaja toma!)**

- Pero no creo que le moleste – esto lo susurro para si misma

Natsu se fue acercando y pues con su super oido de dragon slayer oyo algo de la conversacion de lucy _''no se como decirle que me gusta, bueno todavia no se, pero se que me gusta estar con el, es como un niño inocente''_ sonrio

- Lucy! – le grito practicamente en su hombro haciendo que la rubia se asustara – ya tengo la mision vamos

- Natsu! Cuantas veces te dije que no me asustes – le replico – esta bien ya vamos

Lucy le dijo algo al oido a Mirajane a lo que esta rio, se despidio y se fue con Natsu , Ntasu se moria de ganas por saber de quien hablaba lucy pero cuando recordo la parte de _''no se si me gusta, pero me gusta estar con el'' _se enfado y puso cara de pocos amigos a lo que la rubio quedo mirando

- Natsu que te pasa por que esa cara? – le pregunto la rubia deteniendo su camino hacia su casa

- No nada – no se atrevio a preguntarle pues tenia curiosidad pero no queria parecer inmaduro ni nada de eso **(n/a: ya es algo tarde)**

Siguieron su camino, lucy le contaba de un libro que habia leido, ntasu como siempre no prestaba atencion a lo que decia solo se quedaba mirando su rostro, expresiones y todo lo que hacia cuando se emocionaba, no podia evitar sonreir, pero de nuevo la frase esa vino a su mente lo que borro su sonrisa, paro en seco y tomo a lucy de la muñeca haciendo que esta tambien se detuviera

- Nee lucy – le pregunto con la intencion de saber quien era ese mal nacido que le queria arrebatar a _su_ lucy **(n/a: nuestro natsu siempre posesivo) – **cuando fui a-

Fue interrumpido pues Gray aparecio de quien sabe donde, lo que hizo que el dragin slayer se frustrara

- Lucy! Lamento lo de antes estaba – penso - …hmm apurado! - dijo finalmente – vamos de mision! – dijo esto sonriendo

- Gray, lo siento pero Natsu y yo vamos de mision quieres venir con nosotros? – le pregunto con una de sus dulces sonrisas

- No creo que a flamita le moleste asi que si! – termino accediendo

- No, se supone que iriamos solo tu y yo, nadie mas – esto ultimo lo dijo señalando a Gray con desprecio

- No seas asi – le dijo lucy amablemente

- Si, por que la quieres para ti solo eh? – dijo Gray, esto ultimo hizo que Natsu y Lucy se sonrojaran un poco

- Bien vienes con nosotros – dijo con resignacion cruzandose de brazos – _maldito metiche_ – penso

En efecto Natsu la queria para si mismo, para nadie mas, solo para el y habiendo dicho la excusa de que happy estaba con charle cuando en realidad el pobre estaba dormido en su casa para que los dejara solos y se viene esta a meter en uss planes para se le ocurriria algo para sacarlos del margen.

- Bien nos vemos mañana en la mañana – dijo dirigiendo se a abrir la puerta de su casa

- Lucy todavia es tempraño hagamos algo – sugirio gray

- No. Tu ya te vas al gremio – dijo natsu cortante

- Que no! Yo quiero estas mas tiempo con lucy – diciendo esto la abrazo haciendo que nuestro dragon slayer se enojara y lo jalara de la camisa que extrañamente llevaba puesta

- Hey que te pasa? Cerebro de carbon! – exclamo gray arreglandose la camisa

- Nada, solo que no me gusta verte pegado como chicle a lucy, nudista – dijo natsu con simplesa

- Quiere pelear? Chispita? No es tuya– dijo quitandose la camisa

- Quien lo dice?, A ver muestrame lo que tienes hielito – dijo natsu

Iban a pelear cuando escucharon como alguien se aclaraba la voz, lucy quien los miraba con recelo haciendo que ambos parasen.

- Bien nos regresaremos al gremio – dijeron ambos al unisono

- Ok solo no destrosen lo que este a su paso – dijo con una gotita en la cabeza

Vio como se alajaban y decidio entrar a su casa y drase un relajante baño, termino y salio con una toalla atada alrededor de su cuerpo mientra secaba su cabello con la otra para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que natsu estaba en su cama bien dormido, tenia ganas de gritarle pero como lo vio como si fuese un angel, no quemanado cosas lo dejo entro nuevamente al baños y se pueso su pijama, se quedo parada pensando en como lo sacaria de su cama sin despertarlo, como no hubo mas opcio y enserio tenia sueño se hecho a un lado de la cama debajo de la sabanas igual que el apago la luz y se durmió.

Cuando desperto eran alrededor de las 2:45am y se dio cuenta que no podia moverse pues natsu estaba abrazandola, su mano derecha estaba alrededor de su cintura y la izquierda rodeando sus hombros y cuello, su cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquiero, estaban realmente cerca tanto que la rubia sentia su calida respiracion en su cuello haciendo que le erizara la piel, se puso tan roja como un tomate y trato de moverse pero fue en vano, como pudo despues de mucho forcejeo con el inconsiente de natsu quien seguia dormido placidamente, se escurrio por debajo y se levanto y durmio mas alla y asi paso toda la noche pues siempre terminaba como almohada de natsu.

**este es el primer cap estoy en examenes de mate asi que si me dejan sus reviews se me subiria el animos asi que los espero el en prox cap habra mas comedia y romance y ya veremos que la pasa a gray con la pocion de juvia hehehehe**

**mi yo subconsciente- oye deberías contarles no? **

**yo - shhhh cállate eso es sorpresa para el prox cap**

******mi yo subconsciente - pero deberían enterarse de como natsu le*yo tapándome la boca a mi misma* **

******sayonara XD**


	2. intervencion

**N/a: Hola de nuevo gracias por sus reviews me puse taan feliz XD después de dar mi examen me puse a escribir en borradores la continuación y aquí esta pero antes.-**

**gOgo dAnE: **_gracias, increíblemente aprobé bueno se lo debo a los 2 min extremos de estudio antes del examen _

**Akari Tan: **_gracias es mi primer fic hehehe, y no soy buena escribiendo me alegra mucho que me digas eso me das ánimos de continuar_

**Tamy Dragneel: **_gracias XD yo me leí tus fics y el que mas me gusto fue el de besos y frutillas, admiradoras, maid caffe fairy tail, ¿Qué es eso? Solo leí esas luego leeré el resto me encanta como escribes *u* y si a mi tampoco me cae lissana grrr_

**BLACKSTAR: **_gracias __también / p.d: no se si son los mismos _

**Blackstar: **_gracias por las críticas constructivas, y lissana no queda como mala, bueno no tanto hehehe _

**Pan: **_no_ _te preocupes juvia será feliz pero después solo espera…_

**Trinity: **_gracias a mi también me gusta la pareja de gajeel y levi X3_

**Marilu: **_muchas gracias, los reviews me motivan_

**Any: **_**¿? **__Hehehehe gracias que expresiva(o) aunque creo que es mas una chica XD_

* * *

**Segundo Capitulo**: ¡¿intervencion?

Unos rayos de sol se escaparon de la cortina cayendo en la cara del peli rosado haciendo que este abriera los ojos de a poco, vio que estaba abrazado a Lucy, estaban frente a frente a una muy corta distancia sin embargo no le tomó importancia así que bajo un poco mas su cabeza ocultándose de los rayitos de sol que le molestaban, cerró sus ojos se acomodo y continuo con su sueño, pues todavía eran las 6:00 de la mañana y no se quería levantar, minutos después la rubia abrió sus ojos encontrándose con los parpados de natsu, podía sentir su respiración y ver su apacible cara, _''se ve tan lindo durmiendo''_ pensó, segundos después reaccionó de forma brusca alejándose de natsu, cayendo de la cama haciendo que este se despertara

-Mmm…Lucy ¿que pasa? – dijo sentándose y sobándose un ojo con una de sus manos mientras que la otra estaba apoyada en la cama

-¡¿Cómo que, que pasa? – dijo casi gritando – estas en mi cama – dijo mientras se levantaba señalándolo acusadoramente

-Pero no grites – dijo haciendo un gesto con sus manos indicando que bajara su voz – me quede dormido

-Eso ya lo se – dijo esta vez mas calmada – salgo del baño y te encuentro en mi cama, como siempre, natsu que yo sepa tu también tienes una casa – dijo cruzándose de brazos

-Lo siento Lucy pero no te enfades – dijo parándose y acercándose hacia ella – es que había venido para preguntarte algo, solo que no me acuerdo de que – dijo pensativo

NATSU P.O.V:

Recuerdo que había dejado a Gray en el gremio y fui directo a la barra a interrogar a Mirajane sobre quien era ese chico con el cual a Lucy le gustaba pasar su tiempo, sin respuestas me decidí ir a preguntarle a ella , fui a su casa pero se estaba bañando, decidí esperarla pero estaba tan cansado, me recosté en su cama y mis ojos se fueron cerrando de a poco pronto me quede dormido, medio dormido me metí dentro de la cama de Lucy y de ahí desperté mirando su rostro… tengo que saber quien es ese maldi-

-Natsu! – era la voz de Lucy gritando mi nombre – oye! ¿me estas escuchando? ¿Qué tanto piensas? – dijo mientras pasaba su mano frente a mi rostro

FIN DEL P.O.V

-Uh? – reacciono – Lucy vine anoche para pregu- no pudo terminar la oración

-Te dije que no entraras a mi casa sin permiso! – dijo mostrándole la ventana

-Lo siento Lucy pero es que – esta vez fueron interrumpidos por el estomago de natsu que al parecer estaba vacio

- natsu – bajo su tono de voz poniendo su mano sobre su frente - ¿tienes hambre? ¿ quieres desayunar? – le dijo esta vez con dulzura

-Aye! – solo respondió eso y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina

Desayunaron juntos y luego natsu se fue a su casa a prepararse para la misión que les esperaba, mientras que Lucy se bañaba y alistaba, quedaron en que se encontrarían en el gremio con Gray.

En otro lado… Juvia se volvía loca por accidentalmente haber hecho que Gray se enamorase de Lucy, no sabia como solucionarlo, decidió ir temprano al gremio para ir a ver a su amado Gray, y hacer algo no permitiría que Lucy se llevase a su Gray

En el gremio ya estaban natsu y happy ahí, gray había llegado antes que todos, juvia estaba con un aura negra ahí esperando también a que la rubia llegara. Unos minutos después la rubia entro

-Buenos días a todos – saludo feliz - .

La respuesta de todos al contestarle fue - Buenos días Lucy – bueno era la que traía la alegría al gremio y todos la querían. Natsu y gray se dirigieron a ella gritando al unísono – LUCY!

-Vámonos? – pregunto mirándolos a ambos

-Aye – parecían happy2 y erza no estaba cerca lo cual era raro

Por otro lado juvia estaba con un aura oscura y deprimente, no sabia que hacer, miraba a su gray triste y a Lucy con una mirada de odio puro pero no le podía hacer daño era su amiga, parte del gremio, sin embargo Lucy sentía esa mirada escalofriante a sus espaldas por lo que se le acerco temerosa.

-N-neeh juvia quieres venir con nosotros – pregunto, inmediatamente la cara escalofriante de juvia cambio por una con brillos en los ojos, tomo la manos de Lucy y pregunto

-En serio Lucy-san? Juvia puede acompañarlos?– pregunto con esperanza

-S-si por que no? – dijo con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza – juvia solo se limito a gritar un ''SI,JUVIA IRA CON GRAY-SAMA Y SE GANARA SU CORAZON''

A todo el gremio le apareció una gota en la cabeza y voltearon a ver la reacción de los dos chicos que no parecía agradarles, a natsu no le agradaba porque quería volver a hacer misiones con Lucy como antes, solo ella, happy y el, pero ahora estaban gray y juvia de por medio, a gray porque bueno pues estaba bajo un hechizo, (pobre) bueno los cinco se dirigieron al tren porque el viaje seria en tren, todos estaban bien con ir excepto …uno que supongo que ya sabrán quien es, el pobre de natsu sentía mareos con tan solo ver el tren pasar delante suyo.

Lucy ya lo conocía desde hace mucho por lo que sabia que pronto se desmayaría, paso su brazo sobre su hombro y lo cargo al tren, happy volaba a su costado, ya dentro natsu solo se limitaba a llorar el nombre de Lucy, pidiendo que no lo dejara, lo cual parece que Lucy entendió y poso la cabeza de natsu sobre sus piernas, natsu se relajo y quedo dormido por la inconfundible fragancia de esta, era dulce y relajante, happy dormía en los brazos de Lucy, gray estaba sentado al costado de juvia, frente a Lucy, viendo la escena, cabe decir que no estaba muy contento pero no podía hacer nada ya que juvia estaba aprisionando su brazo derecho y que le quedaba algo de consciencia

Sin embargo la poción se haría mas fuerte conforme pasen los días y pasaría su efecto duraba 5 días y recién iban en el segundo o sea que en el tercer día se haría mas fuerte, el viaje duraba unas 3 horas pues adonde tenían que ir no quedaba tan cerca, pasaron 2 horas, Lucy se había quedado dormida apoyada en la ventana, gray miraba por la ventana tratando de controlarse, natsu dormía plácidamente, juvia también se había quedado dormida cómodamente recostada en el hombro de gray, de la nada extrañamente el tren se detuvo lo cual despertó a natsu

-mmm que pasa ya llegamos? – dijo murmurando, levantándose de las piernas de Lucy

- no creo flamita – dijo gray con fastidio

-a quien llamas flamita cerebro congelado! –se levanto natsu de un salto despertando a Lucy

Y obviamente a juvia

-A ti pues a quien mas ojos bizcos! – _'' que me pasa, porque me molesto tanto con natsu? Acaso estoy celoso de natsu? Nahh no puede ser!''_ Pensaba gray –

-cállate ojos caídos! –su frente iba contra la de gray estaban a punto de darse golpes cuando Lucy los detuvo

-Gray! Natsu! Que hacen paren! – grito la rubia fastidiada, despertando a happy – asustaran al conductor por cierto porque el tren no se mue-.

No pudo terminar pues fue cortada por una explosión se escucharon dos gritos unos de Lucy y otro de juvia, quienes por la explosión salieron volando

-pero que demonios? – exclamo natsu mientras buscaba a Lucy con la miraba y la vio siendo ayudad a pararse por natsu

Paso el humo y se vieron tres sombras, eran tres hombres de aspecto tétrico, y encapuchados, unos de ellos salto atacando a natsu quien se defendió exitosamente , lo que provoco que el atacante volviera a su posición

-quienes son ustedes? Y que quieren– dijo gray levantando a Lucy

-Entréguennos Lucy Heartfilia – se limitaron a decir mientras los dos que estaban a los lados del quien parecía ser el jefe, fueron a atacar a gray y a natsu mientras el jefe iba a por Lucy, juvia estaba desmayada en la esquina del tren, pero Lucy no se inmuto e invoco a Leo

-puerta del león, Loke yo te abro – inmediatamente salió Loke en su defensa evitando que el jefe se le acercara mas

-una maga estelar? Quien lo diría tal y como nos dijeron – dijo el jefe retrocediendo; Ray!, Zen ya saben que hacer! – les indico

Ambos dejaron de pelear con natsu y gray y de dirigieron a Lucy rápidamente Leo logro derribar a uno pero se le escapo el otro quien fue directo a Lucy, esta inmediatamente carro la puerta de loke y saco la llave de capricorn, dispuesta a abrirla pero

-puerta de – no pudo terminar, no tenia control de su cuerpo – A-are m-mi cuerpo no lo puedo mover!, Kyaaa grito mientras veía a Zen, pero fue interceptado por natsu y su karyuu no houkou, mientras el otro estaba pelando con Gray, juvia se recupero y se paro, Gray-sama! Dijo acercándosele, cuando vio la cara del jefe encapuchado se detuvo en seco diciendo

-Zacross? – su cara cambio de preocupación enamoradiza a seria inmediatamente su brazos se tornaron en látigos de agua dispuestos a atacar al jefe llamado zacross, quien esquivo el ataque y sin mas dijo

-Ray, Zen vámonos! – dijo para finalmente retirarse

-pero que demonios fue eso – dijo natsu para después pensar ''Lucy'', Lucy se encontraba sentada en el piso, ya tenia control de su cuerpo de nuevo

-Lucy estas bien – preguntaron gray y natsu al unísono, esta se levanto y dijo

-s-si estoy bien gracias pero quienes son?, juvia tu los conoces? – ya que escucho como juvia nombro a su jefe

-s-si cuando estaba con los element 4 nos topamos con zacross, pertenecía a un gremio oscuro, era mas fuerte que el maestro de phantom lord y tenia una extraña obsesión con los heartfilia – esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Lucy

- esos malditos se creen que pueden venir como si nada y llevarse a nuestra Lucy? – dijo natsu

-como sea ahora habrá que cubrirnos las espaldas, yo cubro la de Lucy! – se ofreció de voluntario sonriente

Juvia sollozaba diciendo el nombre de gray-sama porque , happy quien estaba desmayado fue donde ellos y dijo

-se gussstan hehehe

-ya que no hay tren habrá que caminar – propuso Lucy con una gota en su cabeza a lo que natsu agradeció al cielo

-sii! – dijo natsu saltando del tren

-bueno no falta mucho- dijo gray abrazando a Lucy - neeh? Lucy?

-uhmmm – dijo caminando – falta poco para llegar a aquella casa

- juvia cree que mejor seria esperar a tomar otro tren – sugirió

-No! Caminaremos – sentencio natsu

-bien bien- dijeron todos con una gota en la cabeza

-aye - dijo el gato dirigiéndose a Lucy para que lo cargara – Lucy que te paso - dijo mirando el brazo de Lucy, tenia un rasguño

-no es nada happy – dijo pensando en como se había hecho eso y lo cargo

Y así caminaron, juvia jalaba a gray para que no se le acercase a Lucy, natsu caminaba con los brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca, juvia y gray de tras de el y Lucy iba de primera con happy,

-ya faltaba poco para llegar a la casa -decía – por aquí es - vieron la casa desde lejos, era enorme, Lucy avanzó primero y toco la puerta, un hombre medio viejo abrió la puerta

-ara ara quienes son? – les pregunto con cautela

-somos los magos de fairy tail –dijeron todos mostrando sus marcas

-así claro pasen el amo les espera – dijo con una cara inocente mientras entraban, pero su cara cambio al cerrar la puerta, de una inocente a una de malicia. Se escucho un he he de parte de el a lo que natsu volteo, inmediatamente la cara del viejo volvió a ser la de un pobre e indefenso abuelito.

-algo no me huele bien – dijo este pero bien bajo a lo que escucho gray mirándolo y asistiendo.

Todos estaban dentro y una voz se escucho desde un segundo piso

-Me alegro de que la señorita heartfilia nos honre con su presencia, apareció Zacross de la nada sonriendo

-lo sabia – natsu y gray se pusieron en guardia delante de Lucy y juvia.

Todo se apago, todo estaba oscuro pues ya era de noche, recién eran las 7 de la noche, se escucho un grito de voz femenina.

* * *

**les explico puse una escena de pelea porque sin no se entendera, en elprox cap habra suspenso accion romance y mucha mas comedia... lo prometo hehe **

**En el próximo capitulo.-**

**-Lucy!**

**-Chicos estoy bien no me paso nada ya ven?**

**-Pero vimos como te atraparon**

**-Ya les dije que estoy bi-.**

**-Lucy!**

**-Juvia no esta **

**–****No, ahora esta con ellos**


End file.
